


By Chance

by Boatise



Category: Coronation Street, Paula Martin - Fandom, Sophie Webster - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatise/pseuds/Boatise
Summary: Sophie and Paula meet by chance and navigate their attraction to one another.
Relationships: Paula Martin/Sophie Webster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	By Chance

Sophie arrived at her friend Amanda’s house at the agreed upon time - half nine, but the young brunette wasn’t expecting the near circus she encountered. Amanda’s parents were seemingly throwing some kind of swanky party that her friend failed to mention to Sophie, who arrived in her less than swanky vehicle. She pulled up to the valet line and was given quite the judgmental stare by the young man as he handed her a ticket and hopped into her little beater of a car.

 _Yea, thanks,_ thought Sophie sarcastically as she headed in the front door. She spotted her friend straight away, relieved that she was at least in the right place. She made her way through the crowd of people, all dressed to the nines, until she reached her friend. “Amanda!”

“Oh, hello Sophie! Why are you here so early?” asked the auburn-haired woman.

“Erm, you said half nine, and it’s half nine! What is going on?”

“Oh, my dad is showing off again. He has these ‘little parties’ as he calls them to gather all the stupid lawyers in town so he can flex his judge muscles and keep everyone in line. He’s quite ridiculous really, but I don’t much care as long as he pays all my bills!”

Sophie rolled her eyes. She knew Amanda Ratigan was spoiled, but she could be a lot of fun and Sophie had known her for years as they used to sing together in the church choir when they were younger. Sophie had quite by accident run into her old friend at the Trafford Centre a few months back and they struck up their friendship again, realizing then that they shared a slew of common friends. It was precisely those friends the pair were supposed to be meeting up with in town for a bit of dancing and likely a lot of drinking.

Sophie noticed her friend was not dressed to go out. “Why aren’t you ready?”

“I guess I lost track of time. Come on upstairs to my suite while I get a shower. The others won’t miss us. It will only take me about an hour to get ready.”

“An hour?!?” exclaimed Sophie. “I should have just met you downtown, Amanda.”

“But I needed a ride, Soph! I plan to get my party ON tonight and I certainly didn’t want to leave my car in a disreputable area now did I?”

“Oh, so my car is expendable then, is it?”

“Well … no, that’s not what I meant, Sophie. But my Jaguar is very expensive, and if anything happened to it my dad would kill me. No one would want to steal your cute little Fusion,” said her friend diplomatically.

 _Geez, this is gonna be one of those nights,_ Sophie thought to herself as she sat heavily into an overstuffed plush chair in a room the size of her mum’s bottom floor. “What am I supposed to do sat here for a bloody hour?”

“Well, if you want, you can just go downstairs and have a few drinks while I get glammed up! I’ll drive us to the club so you can get a head start on our fab evening!”

Sophie looked at herself and decided that she could maybe pass as a guest and not draw too much attention to herself. She wore her cute black and white checked pants, a scoop neck white blouse with her very hip leather jacket – she looked damn good if she did say so herself. She stood up with a plan in mind - she would sneak down, grab a glass of wine or two, check out the boring old people talking about nothing important, eat a few nibbles and by then Amanda should be ready to go. She wouldn’t even have to talk to anyone as no one even knew who she was.

Perfect!

Xxx

Paula popped a shrimp kebab into her mouth and followed it with a rather large gulp of champagne she had snagged off a tray as it floated by her moments ago. She had been at this party for well over an hour and was bored and wondering if she could somehow sneak out without being rumbled.

“Jacqui, how long are you and Jules staying?” Paula asked her friend standing next to her.

“Well, you know everyone has to be seen by Judge Ratigan or never live it down, so I’d say at least another hour or so. Julian has been trying to work his way over there with no success as all the usual egomaniacs push in.”

“I hate these things. Have I mentioned that I hate these things?”

“Only about every ten minutes,” said Jacqui almost under her breath.

“Don’t give me that! You know I am doing my best to avoid John and luckily I’ve not seen him yet and I’d like to escape before he gets here.”

“I thought you set him straight last week,” commented Jacqui as she drained her glass and looked around for a waiter.

“I DID! But he keeps calling me. It’s like he just doesn’t want to listen, and he certainly doesn’t know how to take no for an answer. I’ve practically told him I am only dating women these days, but he just won’t clue into the blatant reality slapping him in the face.”

“I wish someone liked me that much!”

“Oh, no you don’t! It’s creepy.”

“Why don’t you just sleep with him and get it over with. Get clingy with him and he’ll run a mile!”

The sour look on Paula’s face made Jacqui nearly spit her champagne out onto the floor. “That is the most reprehensible thought. I think I’d rather be celibate than sleep with him!”

“Oh, he’s not that bad. He’s sort of attractive … in his own way. And it’s been how long since you’ve had sex?”

“Like I said, I’d rather only have sex with myself than do it with him!” Paula shuddered at the thought.

“Well, I just think your standards are a tad too high these days Paula. You’re over 50 and beggars –“

“I am not a beggar! And I refuse to be with someone just for the sake of not being alone! The right person will come along when I least expect it … or so they say, which, frankly I think is a load of rubbish. But, like I said, I would rather have a romantic night in, just me and my super-charged vibrator, than spend mediocre time with some mediocre fool. I need real passion or none at all!”

“It’s your funeral …”

“Maybe, but it’s my choice. Now, I am going to go in search of a real drink! All this bloody champagne is boring me. Leonard must have a stash of bourbon somewhere in his study or in the kitchen. I am going to need something more than this,” said Paula, holding up her flute, “if I want to stomach Judge Ratigan,” she said in her poshest voice.

“Right, I am going to find Julian and see if he’s made any inroads.”

Paula headed toward the hallway where she knew Leonard’s study was located, then caught sight of John before he saw her and spun around and ducked quickly into the kitchen. He would never think to look for her there. She walked in to find the wait staff buzzing around, pouring champagne, loading trays with canapes and tasty treats, but she was able to maneuver behind them and over to a quiet breakfast nook that was off to the side. She surveyed the scene to see if they had any real liquor out that she could abscond but saw nothing but wine and champagne. _Bollocks!_ No one looked like they were in charge, so she began opening cabinets hoping she would find what she was looking for.

_You must be here somewhere …_

Xxx

Sophie had made her way down to the bustling crowd and the scrumptious smell of food. Wait staff moved around with silver trays loaded with tiny bites that smelled amazing. She managed to find the wine bar and palmed a large red, then snagged a few of the hors d’oeuvres from the moving trays, popping them one by one into her mouth. She circulated around, listening to some of the chatter, most of which was nonsense about this lawsuit or that brief – all of which was drivel in her opinion. She couldn’t understand how anyone would ever want to be a lawyer. She turned her attention to a swarm of people all seeming to crowd around in a clump, then spotted a man that looked vaguely like Amanda in the middle.

_That must be her dad, the judge. Big fucking deal._

Sophie managed her way over to a large table that had more food elegantly set out. She grabbed a napkin and began to load it up and, balancing her takings in one hand and her wine in the other, turned to head back upstairs. As she moved slowly toward the staircase someone shoved into her from behind and her red wine spilled all down the front of her white shirt.

“What the … watch what you’re doing!” she nearly shouted, turning around to find a middle-aged man with his mouth agape.

“Oh, bloody hell, I am so sorry miss! I am such a clutz. My shoe caught the edge of the carpet and … are you okay?” asked the man.

“Erm, do I look okay? This is going to stain, ya know?” Sophie steamed.

He looked down at Sophie’s front and realized quickly that he could see her bra through the now wet shirt. He swallowed heavily and moved his gaze back to her eyes. “I’m happy to pay for your clothes to be dry cleaned. Here, take my card and send me the bill.” The man pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Sophie’s now free hand.

 _John Dobbs, Solicitor_ , the number below. Sophie flipped the card to reveal his law firm name and address.

“I have a neighbor named Dobbs,” said Sophie, her voice kinder. “You related to a Tyrone Dobbs by chance? Probably not. He’s a mechanic in Weatherfield.”

The man shook his head. “Sorry, no relation.”

Sophie smiled. “Long shot, huh? I’m Sophie, by the way.”

“Erm, John Dobbs … but you already know that,” the man said, his manner quite awkward. “Well, I am terribly sorry to have made a mess of your clothes. Perhaps you could wash out your top before it sets?”

Sophie nodded.

“The kitchen is that way, I believe,” he pointed. “Please make sure to send me the bill, Sophie. And if the dry cleaner cannot clean it properly, I will replace the top.”

“You’re very kind, thank you.” Sophie started toward the kitchen, hoping to find something that might help, but she knew her night out clubbing wasn’t going to happen. Amanda could lend her a top, but her friend was rather a bit larger than Sophie, so she knew it was a lost cause. She would get cleaned up as best she could then tell Amanda she was heading home, the night a complete bust.

Xxx

Paula stooped down in front of the island cabinet to view its contents. _Finally!_ She searched through several tall bottles then finally found what she wanted – Michter’s Kentucky Bourbon – _jackpot! Oh, this is the good stuff._ She stood up, bottle in hand, startling a young woman suddenly standing on the other side of the island.

“FUCK!” screamed the young brunette.

“Sorry! I was just looking for …” stuttered Paula. She thought this must be the staff manager as she was dressed in black and white, but a bit different than the others.

“You scared the shit out of me!” said Sophie, holding her hand to her chest. “Why are you crouched behind the counter?”

“I needed a proper drink and I … what happened to you?” asked the solicitor, motioning to her front as she searched for a proper glass.

“Some guy tripped on the carpet and my wine took a dive all over me. I need some club soda before this sets. Have you seen any in your travels?”

Paula was confused. Shouldn’t the manager know where things like that were? Then she realized this woman was not part of the catering staff. “Erm … hold on!” Paula smiled and ducked back down behind the counter again. She rummaged through the cabinet and hit paydirt. She grabbed the bottle of club soda and stood up. “Ta daaaaaa,” she sang, then grabbed the young woman by the hand and moved them both over to the rather large double sink. She looked at the woman’s chest, then back up at her. “Oh, erm, you really should take that off,” motioning to the shirt.

“I’m not gonna strip right here in the kitchen!” spat Sophie.

Paula grinned, lustful thoughts moving quickly through her mind, then pointed to the bathroom.

“Oh.” Sophie went into the bathroom and took her shirt off, wiped her boobs down the best she could, then put her leather jacket back on and zipped it up. She returned to the woman at the sink and handed to shirt to her outstretched hand.

Paula glanced down at the woman’s visible cleavage and swallowed, then took the shirt and began to methodically clean it with the club soda, the red wine seemingly rinsing right away under her expert fingers. _God, she’s hot_ Paula thought to herself trying to maintain her focus on the task at hand. _She must be a junior solicitor or someone’s girlfriend._

Sophie watched the woman’s fingers manipulate the fabric. She took a moment to take in the woman’s features – dark brown hair cut in a very modern style, high cheek bones, full lips, gorgeous almond-shaped eyes and a smile that literally made Sophie feel warm. The woman was obviously much older than Sophie, likely early to mid-forties and likely had a job associated with the law as she was at this party. She could smell the woman’s perfume and it made her heart quicken just a bit.

“There, I think that should do it,” said Paula. “Now it just needs to dry out.” She squeezed as much of the wet out as she could then handed it to the young woman.

“Thanks,” Sophie said softly. “You’re really good with your fingers.” The moment the words escaped her mouth, Sophie blushed bright red. “I mean …” she stuttered.

“I’ve had lots of practice over the years with two kids spilling almost everything under the sun on themselves,” Paula smiled warmly, saving the young woman from her statement. “Glad I could be of service.”

Sophie thought the woman’s voice was sexy as hell. “Well, I am grateful for your expertise. I’m Sophie, by the way,” she said holding out her hand.

Paula took the hand into hers and felt her stomach flip. “Paula.”

Sophie visibly shivered at the touch.

“You must be a bit cold after having wine spilled all over you. Would you like a drink to warm you up? I’ve discovered Leonard’s good bourbon!” She held up the bottle in invitation.

“Oh, I don’t really drink bourbon. I’m more a Vodka kind of girl,” said Sophie, thinking she’d certainly like this woman to warm her up.

“You don’t know what you’re missing. This stuff is as smooth as a baby’s backside,” said Paula. “Let’s sit over here out of the fray and let your shirt dry a bit. You really must try this.”

Sophie was intrigued by this woman. She nodded her head and sat in the nook as Paula grabbed two tumblers from the cupboard then sat across from her, pouring two fingers each into the glasses. Sophie smiled and pulled the drink to her lips, sipping it in. The amber liquid coated her mouth, delivering a very distinct flavor new to her palate. She gave it a moment, then commented, “That is smooth.”

Paula watched Sophie’s mouth, her eyes not leaving the young woman’s lips. She realized she was staring and moved her gaze to her own glass. She took a healthy sip and moaned her pleasure at the taste. “God, that’s so good. It’s not often I experience this kind of pleasure,” said Paula, her eyes closed in enjoyment. “It’s almost better than sex,” she oozed.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Sophie giggled, then blushed again, drawing Paula’s gaze.

Paula liked this woman, perhaps a bit too much considering she was maybe 25, putting well over twenty years between them. But, nonetheless, Paula couldn’t help being a flirt. “I said almost …” quirking her eyebrow quickly. She swirled one finger around the top of her glass and held Sophie’s eyes until the young woman looked away, blushing harder. Paula felt a twinge between her legs as warmth gathered. She needed to change the subject and quickly. “So, should you let someone know you’re in here or …?” she asked.

Sophie looked at her phone for the time – 10:12pm – then shook her head. “I’m waiting for my friend, but she won’t be ready to leave just yet.”

Paula was confused. “Is your friend a guest at the party?”

“Oh, no, she lives here. We are supposed to be meeting some friends in town later, but I don’t know that I am going to make it now that I have no shirt,” Sophie shrugged. “I guess you know her dad as you’re here for the party?”

“Yes, I am quite familiar with the judge,” Paula said with some disdain. “So, you’re a friend of his daughter’s, then?”

“Erm, yea, we’ve been friends for a while, but this is the first time I’ve been to her house. Wasn’t expecting all this,” said Sophie motioning with her hand.

“Leonard likes to show off a bit, remind us all that he has power and can make our lives hell if he so chooses.”

“That sounds awful. So, you’re a solicitor, I take it?”

“Guilty, as charged.”

“So was the guy who dumped wine all over me.”

“What, guilty or a lawyer?”

Sophie smiled. “Is there a difference?”

“Ouch!”

“I’m sorry. I was just trying to make a joke.”

“Beautiful and funny. Quite a combination,” offered the older brunette.

“It’s not everyday someone nearly knocks you off your feet,” breathed Sophie, thinking more about the woman in front of her than the dolt who spilled wine on her.

“I take it he wasn’t some hot young fella, then?”

“What difference would that have made?” asked Sophie as if Paula should know she had no interest in men.

“Well, a beautiful young woman like yourself, out on the town, might be looking for a bit of fun with a fit young lad.”

“And what makes you think I’m the kind of girl who picks up strange men at parties?” asked Sophie as she took another slow sip from her drink.

“Dunno. I think it’s something about the sexy glint in your eyes,” offered the flirtatious solicitor. “I know I’d want to go home with you.”

A jolt of desire shot straight to Sophie’s clit. She swallowed hard, her eyes unable to move from the woman’s stare. “Well, you’re definitely more my type than any lad would ever be.” Sophie wasn’t sure where her brazen confidence had come from, but she was madly attracted to this woman and had the urge to move around the table and kiss her, even if it earned her a slap.

“Is that so? Well, I guarantee I would never be so clumsy as to pick you up by spilling wine all over you,” oozed Paula, looking back down to Sophie’s visible cleavage.

Sophie felt the heat rise up her neck as she could feel this woman’s eyes on her. She cleared her throat, “Hmmm, do you enjoy being a lawyer?”

“I do. Since I was a kid, I learned quickly how to talk my way out of trouble, or into it if I wanted. I have always been good at arguing, getting my way, so I thought, why not make a profession out something that comes naturally to me.”

“I have a feeling you were a handful as a child.”

“Ah, but you’ve only just met me, Sophie. What makes you say that?”

“Dunno. You just seem pretty cool,” said the young brunette, her eyes fixed on Paula’s lips.

Paula smirked, “Well, you seem pretty cool, too.”

They were both locked into one another, something very electric moving between them.

Sophie cleared her throat again, “Erm, I should let you get back to the party.”

“I’m in no hurry, believe me. I find these things overly pretentious and rather boring.”

“Then why come?” asked the young woman.

When the word ‘come’ flowed out of Sophie’s mouth, Paula felt her nipples harden. She was grateful it wouldn’t be noticeable through her dress. “If you want to keep your law firm in business, you have to play the game I’m afraid. But let’s not talk about any of that. Tell me something interesting about you.” Paula leaned her body in toward Sophie. She was going to find out more about this beautiful woman who’d so quickly captured her attention and made her nipples stand up on end.

“There’s really not much to tell, I’m afraid. I work at a restaurant in W-“

“Sophie, there you are!” bellowed a voice to their side bringing their conversation to a screeching halt. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I thought maybe you’d gone home,” said Amanda.

“Oh, no, I just spilled some wine on my top and-“

“Are you ready to go?” asked the impatient young woman, not even listening to her friend.

“Oh, erm,” Sophie stuttered, “I thought I might st-“

“Come on, Sophie! The dance floor awaits, and everyone will already be there. Let’s get going and see what the night brings. Who knows, you might even pull if you’re lucky, eh?”

Sophie reluctantly stood up, looking at Paula with apologetic eyes. “Well, thanks again for helping me, Paula. It was really nice meeting you.”

“You as well, Sophie. Have a lovely evening,” said Paula, a tinge of sadness in her tone.

As Sophie walked away, she turned back slightly to see if Paula was looking. Their eyes met and Sophie smiled, then was dragged out of the kitchen by her arm as Amanda tugged her away. As Paula moved out of Sophie’s view, she felt a pang of sorrow and she wanted to turn around and go back to talk more to this beautiful woman. But what on earth would Paula ever see in her that would create any kind of interest beyond helping her out with her blouse and flirting with her a little?

Paula watched the young woman walk away. She wanted to know more, wanted her to stay and talk to her all night long, but the gorgeous young lady had better things to do with her time than spend it with Paula. What could Sophie possibly see in her other than a person who helped wash some wine from her shirt? She sighed, downed the rest of her drink, finished Sophie’s as well, then decided she would make her appearance and leave. She knew she would go home and think about the exquisite brunette and regret not being more aggressive in finding out more about her. _Why didn’t you at least give her your card, you fool?_

Paula exited the kitchen and surveyed the scene to see if John was anywhere near. She didn’t see him, so she made her way over toward the crowd of ass-kissers. She spotted Julian and Jacqui queuing up to make their way in.

“Paula! Over here,” waved Jacqui. “Where did you get off to? Did you find that amazing drink you were looking for?”

“Mmm,” Paula nodded, her focus still on Sophie. “Ole Ratigan had some Michter’s tucked back into a cupboard and I had a couple of nice drinks,” she said smiling at the thought of her company. “Listen, I am going to shoot off. I’m tired and I have a big day tomorrow as Isla is heading off to Cambodia.”

“What about you-know-who?” asked Julian, his head bobbing in the direction of the judge.

“How drunk is he, do you think? Maybe I can make him think he saw me if he tries to embarrass me.”

They all swung their head around to assess Leonard’s state. He was red-faced and laughing.

“He’s drunk!” they all said in unison.

“I’m out of here then. Good night,” she kissed Jacqui on the cheek, then Julian. “I’ll talk to you Monday, Jacqui. Enjoy the rest of the party.”

Paula reached into her clutch and pulled out her valet ticket as she headed for the front door. She was still thinking about Sophie, how good her perfume smelled, how cute her smile was, how hot she looked in her leather jacket with no shirt underneath … _Stop it, Paula! She’s gone. Let it go._ In her fog, she inadvertently bumped someone as she was sliding past.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Paula said, then realized who she had nearly knocked over.


End file.
